


Danabelle and The Fox

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: AU mash up: Accidental Eavesdropping and Fairytale





	Danabelle and The Fox

Danabelle creeps into the darkened hallway and, in the soft light of the candles in ornate holders on the walls and surfaces, watches the shadows flit and dance. Her father is captive here and she cannot let him fade to nothing in this cold and lonely space. She spins around at the first noise. A clock ticking. Then a squeak. A rattling and finally a deep cough.

She finds her father, weak and sad, in a cell. Imprisoned for taking a rose for her. The mysterious castle owner, said to be as cunning and secretive as a fox, lurks in the shadows. 

“Let me at least say goodbye.” The Fox growls. “I’d like to be alone,” she says and he fades into the shadow. She swaps places with her father and The Fox is angry, sniping and slamming the walls. His body is lithe like the animal for which he is named, he is wiry and filled with a fury. And yet, in his eyes, there is something of a wounded beast.

It’s entirely illogical, she thinks, as she befriends the crockery and the clock and the candelabra. Talking objects are a fantastic notion. But she finds she needs them, their counsel, as she spends her days wandering her strange new home.   
He invites her to dine with him and it takes a while for her to feel comfortable. The Fox is a pig. He snorts and spits and wears slovenly clothes. It takes some time, but she works hard on him and his manners and it’s not long before he’s taking better care of his comportment and his personal grooming. 

One day, she discovers his secret. A rose in a glass case, missing all but one petal. The others shrivelled at the bottom of the case. She hears The Fox weeping and moaning in his room.

She listens at the crack of the door. “I’m sorry, so sorry, Samantha. I didn’t mean to let you go.”

She discovers the full story from Lumiere who tells her about the curse on the Prince, left to wander the castle alone as punishment for letting his sister run away one night. 

“She was taken,” Mrs Potts adds, with a sad expression.  
“Taken?” Danabelle says. “By whom?”  
“By what,” Lumiere says mysteriously. “And if the last petal falls, she’ll never be returned and he’ll be alone here forever.  
“He must fall in love,” Mrs Potts says, smiling.

It takes a dance, a fight with the jealous village fool, Colton, and coming back from the dead for him to finally kiss her. But it is worth the trauma and the wait. He transforms into a tall, dark and oddly handsome man. 

“I love you Danabelle,” he whispers.

“I know,” she says. “I’ve always known.”

They live happily ever after. Yes, they really, really do.


End file.
